


Warmth

by Starkspectacular



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist OC Edition [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Briggs, F/M, Fluff, Sleepless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being relocated for a mission in Briggs, Mustang proves that he's not useless all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It’s cold in Briggs, much colder than she thought. Alyx had grown up in the sun and heat all her life, she’d never so much as set foot in somewhere even close to the North let alone experienced snow. It wasn’t that bad, though. Seeing the look on Mustang’s face when they got off the train and stepped in the snowy platform was priceless. He really was useless when it was wet.

 

The trip was important, but she found herself thinking of other things during the welcome meeting at the Fort. Things like how expensive the coffee was, and how everything had a price. She appreciated the uniform nature of the General’s troops, however, and even got to meet someone she considered to be her new best friend. An automail engineer who had specified his craft so well she nearly drooled over his examples. She couldn’t spend all day there, though. It had been late when they’d arrived and now they were diverted to their bunks. Seemed like Brigg’s didn’t care about keeping them separate, or knew something she didn’t.

 

Nighttime fell quickly and it wasn’t long before most of the command were asleep. Her room was small, with two bunks pressed against the cold brick walls and blankets that only just kept the heat in. Her automail had never irritated her as much as it did in that moment, and her stump ached worse than ever. It was around one in the morning when she sat up in her bunk, glancing over at Mustang’s sound body. His chest was rising and falling evenly, leading her to believe him asleep. He hadn’t been too concerned about the room situation, which lead her thoughts astray once more.

 

Coming back to herself, Alyx rubbed the skin around her prosthetic before running her hand through her hair, and pulling the blanket tight around her shoulders. She wasn’t getting to sleep any time soon, anyhow.

 

It was around twenty minutes later that she felt something. Her eyes had slipped shut but her posture made it look as if she were meditating, not sleeping. It felt warm, like heat was springing to life in the room. It felt like someone had started a fire and- Eyes opening, Alyx glanced across the room at Mustang and raised her brows. He was sat up on his bunk, brows furrowed in concentration as he held a flame in one hand. His gloves were on, those scratchy gloves with the transmutation circles on the back of them, and in one of his hands was a lighter. She raised her brows again and hummed, watching as he played with the fire through his fingertips.

 

He said nothing as he stood from the bed and came over to hers, hands cupping the flame like it was the most delicate thing on earth. The warmth was welcome, and she shifted closer to it unconsciously. Mustang folded his legs under himself and perched on the edge of her bed, bringing the flame closer.

 

“No use in both of us being useless.” He said, softly, and Alyx realised why he was doing it. Her stump’s ache was lessened, the warmth giving her new life. She smiled a little and let out a hum of agreement, her own fingers playing through the fire.

 

“You’re not useless, Sir.” She said, softly. Mustang gave no response but she saw him relax a little more, and felt a little better for it. That man may have a fiery exterior, but he really was kind at heart. For that, Alyx was thankful. For him, Alyx was grateful.


End file.
